Troll
thumb Trolls are a race of creatures native to both to the World of Daventry and the Realm of Eldritch. Background Trolls are cousins to ogres, slightly shorter and more slender, but uglier, dirtier, nastier, and more primitive. They never live in houses, for instance; they seek out the darkest parts of caves or the darkest parts of a forest. Many trolls are greenish in color, have large talons on hands and feet, and large pointed teeth. People are their favorite food. Rosella had to journey through a troll's cave on her way to the island of the magic fruit in Tamir. A large pile of bones decorated the inside of the cave, but it was only much later that the girl realized it was a human bone that she took from there. No wonder the ogre's dog liked it so much! The troll Graham encountered guarding the bridges in Daventry was a forest troll. The brightest of these creatures are sometimes known live beneath bridges, hopping up to demand treasure from all who try to cross over their self-appointed domain. In these creatures, the appetite for treasure overpowers their appetite for human flesh; the places where they keep guard are known as troll bridges.The King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, 519, 520 Now while some trolls like to eat the flesh of humans, but all of them delight in devouring goats.KQC2E, pg 470 It is a well known fact that goats hate trolls intensely, and trolls are the archenemy of all goats.Narrator (KQ1AGI):"" One such troll lived under a bridge, but was killed by the eldest of three billy goats. The trolls that guard bridges are known as bridge trolls but bridge trolls may include members of other troll sub-races such as forest trolls or troll-folk. Though most of the terrible trolls had been forced out of Daventry when he was made king, some returned to Daventry with the coming of the Floating Castle. They were mostly avoiding human settlements, seemingly preferring the deserted byways and lonely margins of the woods. In, time they were likely to grow bolder.TFC, pg The horrid trolls and ogres began laying waste to the countrysideTFC cover. Still while Graham may have kept trolls at bay from causing trouble in the open, ogres and trolls still filled the secret spaces in Daventry known only to themselves.KQC2E, pg 50 Trolls have bad hearing, and have hearts of stone. Trolls are known to have no sympathy. Trolls have dirt-covered paws.Narrator (KQ1NES):"" Sub-races Trolls seem to be divided into sub-races according to the place. In Daventry, forest trolls can be found. The bridge trolls are mostly vicious humanoids, disorganized and are met as solitary creatures of human size. As usual, some can be found guarding bridges, forbidding passage except of the toll, but are afraid of goats. Thragaadash was a mountain troll living in the Sorrowing Court. Another possible mountain troll lived in the Troll Cave underneath the waterfall leading to the Swamp of Tamir. Tilly and her brothers tossed a half-dead troll to the Laburnum.KoS, 112 On the other hand, Trolls of the Vulcanix Underground in the land of Eldritch, while not being the brightest and most civilized race, are kind and fair, if somewhat crude. They have been described as troll-folk, and their young as trollkin.KQC4E, 335, 342. Many of the trolls are large, and furry. That tribe enjoy eating beetles (much unlike their human eating cousins) and taking mud baths. These are ruled by King Otar Fenris III. For a while Rosella herself and Edgar was converted into trolls. The troll-folk have large amounts of hair on their backs, forearms, shoulders, and feet. Some even have hairy chests. Some have big bushy beards, eyebrows, and hair out of the top of their heads. Some have horns (though due to differences in animation, the horns do not always appear), growing at random points of faces (some with two on the top of their heads, or two come out of the side of their cheeks, or even a single one growing out of the forehead). It is unclear if they are born or hatched.KQC4E, 346 Some also appear to be immune to fire and lava. The troll-folk are at least known to be a mortal race. History Trolls invaded Daventry during the downfall of the kingdom under Edward the Benevolent. Following Graham's recovery of the three treasures trolls and other evil creatures were pushed out the country for a time leading to a time of peace. Some trolls may have returned as invaders during the coming of the Floating Castle, but were pushed out after forces were defeated. Troll races *Forest trollsKQC2E, pg *Mountain trollsKQKoS *Bridge Trolls (Giant trollhttp://www.gamespot.com/articles/king-s-quest-a-revival-worth-celebrating/1100-6428282/) *Troll-folk Behind the scenes In the games, all trolls are known simply as 'trolls' despite often being portrayed quite different in each of the games. In the King's Quest Companion, both those living in the forest, and those living in caves are treated as more or less the same species, a creature related to ogres. It just categorizes those living in the forest as forest trolls. The trolls of the Vulcanix are usually just called, "trolls" in the KQC, but in at least one instance described as 'trollkin' (this appears to refer to the troll young, although Rosella herself is described as a trollkin by the Crystal DragonKQC4E, 342) or 'troll-folk'. The young girl troll, is described as a 'troll-girl'. However by troll and dragon standards Rosella is probably quite young. King's Questions also notes that 'horrible trolls' are found in two games of the series at the time of its release. Trolls are creatures of the Northern mythology that lived underground, more like those in KQ4 or KQ7. Trolls made their way into modern fairy tales and folklore. In those traditions, they are usually believed to forbid people from passing bridges. There is a fairy tale(Three Billy Goats Gruff) of such a Troll, who was hit by a goat who wanted to pass the bridge, like in KQ1. Trolls are often generally considered to be creatures of stone and earth, and some spiecies will turn to stone in the light of the sun. The idea that they are creatures of the earth is at least alluded to in KQ1 original when it mentions that they have hearts of stone. References category:KQ1 category:KQ4 category:KQ7 Category:The Floating Castle Category:Trolls Category:King's Questions Category:Monsters Category:Kingdom of Sorrow Category:KQGS